


Not just one Outlaw

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Corrin want to know more Shura so she spends time with him and begun one relationship





	Not just one Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while playing the game
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Since Shura have meet Corrin his life have changed, he thought that he would be alone or dead and that he will rest one outlaw.  
But Corrin changed him, begun to talk with him and make him okay with other at the camp.  
  
Many times she said to him "Don't worry about me or us our honor will be okay and I believe in you"  
  
Then he was happy to be with her and he was scared when he proposed to her and she has agreed to be with him.  
Sometimes at night it's was bad because Corrin sometimes had some nightmare about war or just past and Shura help her to comfort her "You are okay my queen I'm here, you can tell me everything I will be here"  
  
She kisses him "Thanks my love," she tells him her nightmare and he comforts him and he hugs her.

  
Many times it's also the other way he has nightmare about her leaving him because he is one outlaw and that he doesn't one good people for her who is one princess "  
  
She kiss him every time he said that and tell him" You are not one outlaw you are wonderful, one adventurous guy you have one incredible skill with your arc and for heal people, you have dream that you share with me and we will realize it"  
  
Every times she tell this to him he feel better specially when after they make out and made love.


End file.
